


Archive Filing

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's appreciation for office tech gets the upper hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archive Filing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jack/Ianto, copy machine
> 
> Thanks to: Nicci, for cheering

Ianto slapped Jack's hand away again. "For the last time, Jack," he huffed. "I'm trying to get this done so I can file it and...." He stopped for a moment, rolling his eyes when he realized that Jack wasn't listening.

"Just what is it with you and the bloody copier?"

Jack finally blinked and looked up at him, eyes dark with lust.

Ianto sighed. He carefully turned around to hide the twitch of a smile and gathered the paper he had managed to copy into the brown folder, carefully setting it aside. He knew approximately how much collateral damage Jack could cause.

"Could I convince you to sit on the glass and let me make a copy?" Jack leaned forward, trapping Ianto against the copier. "Naked?" he said in a low husky voice, lips barely an inch from Ianto's.

"That's rather unhygienic, Sir," Ianto replied, keeping his voice level. Not to mention he'd be the one to have to clean it afterwards.

"You're no fun," Jack replied, pouting at Ianto.

"That's not what you said last night," Ianto said drily, allowing his amusement to shine through.

Jack moved one hand, sliding it down Ianto's front, undoing his waistcoat, continuing down until he came upon the button of Ianto's trousers. Ianto had to admit that Jack was good at this, undressing someone else in close quarters.

Ianto took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Jack's hand found its way inside his trousers. Letting the copier take his weight, he leaned his head back, barring his throat.

Jack didn't need all that much incentive, his lips closing over Ianto's exposed skin, tongue drawing wet lines down Ianto's neck.

Ianto tried not to laugh as he felt Jack's hands moving behind him. He knew full well what Jack was doing. A moment later his trousers were completely undone and pushed down before Ianto found himself lifted up to sit on a very cool surface.

He opened his mouth to tell Jack off for having deposited him on top of the copier, but Jack tilted his head back down again, catching Ianto's mouth in a long, wet kiss.

Ianto groaned and enjoyed as Jack's fingers closed hard around his cock, slowly moving up and down with that maddening little twist at the tip that Ianto knew Jack knew drove him crazy.

Jack loved kissing, and Ianto knew how good he was at it. He enjoyed letting Jack do whatever he wanted and he couldn't get enough of the way Jack fucked his mouth with his tongue, wet and slippery and oh so indecent.

Ianto forgot about any objection, real or simply token protest and let Jack do his magic, playing Ianto's body like an instrument. Slipping his arms tightly around Jack's shoulders, all Ianto could do was hang on.

When Jack suddenly pulled back, breaking their kiss, all Ianto could think of doing was growling his discontent at him and trying to catch up with Jack's mouth again.

Jack's laughter puffed warm breath against Ianto's skin, as he was pushed back a little. Slipping down, Jack put his mouth over Ianto's cock just as orgasm rolled through Ianto's body. Jack swallowed willingly, humming around Ianto's cock, nearly driving him insane.

Ianto kept his eyes closed for a while, enjoying as Jack licked lazy circles around the head of Ianto's cock, making sure no semen had escaped. Then he tucked Ianto's cock back in, and lifted him off the machine.

Ianto winced as his sweaty skin stuck to the glass plate for a moment, then he was on his feet, leaning heavily against Jack. He couldn't help but smile as Jack pulled up his trousers and made sure Ianto was as close to immaculate as possible.

"Don't think I didn't notice you hit the copy button," Ianto mumbled against Jack's mouth when they were face to face again.

"Come up to my office and spank me for it in half an hour," Jack rumbled before giving Ianto one last sloppy kiss. "You can take care of this as well." The last was added as he took Ianto's hand and rubbed the palm of it against his own straining crotch.

Ianto laughed and shook his head as Jack let go and left him with a wink. Turning around, he checked the output tray of the copier and cursed. Empty. He might have to punish Jack for that as well.

 **The End**

* * *


End file.
